


Heroes Never Die

by CinamonPizza



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Oh god I lovehated makin this one, One Shot, Totally didnt make myself cry coz im a big softie lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinamonPizza/pseuds/CinamonPizza
Summary: “She always said Heros Never Die, but I’m afraid a hero has died. One that never should have."





	Heroes Never Die

Her entire team- dead. McCree, Zenyatta, all of them. Even Rein.  
Mercy found the closest place she could find to isolation in the battle-hungry castle of Eichenwalde. All they wished was the retrieval of Balriches armour for restoration and eventual display in the Omnic Crisis Museum of History, but at what cost  
Angela began whispering to herself, the anxiety overflowing her to the point where she didn’t care if she was heard- she was already dead meat. _Why cant we retrieve it, why was life lost for this, why?_  
Then, she remembered.  
Resurrect.  
The technology had been refined to be able to bring back test animals, and even omnics, but no human experimentation had been preformed for, well, obvious reasons. Maybe now would be her chance…  
She looked out through the long hallway and to the payload. The infamous Mako Rutlege and Jamison Fawkes where sitting on it, facing away from her, and behind them was a pile of corpses. Her team.  
She could make out the Shimada brothers in the pile alongside everyone else. Jesse, Hanzo and Genji found their bodies sandwiched in between Rein and Zenyatta, Zen on top.  
Angela hitched in a breath, trying her best to not alert anyone of her presence. She carefully got up, her Caduceus Staff on hand as she was shaking and sweating. You need to do this Angela. For the team…  
Locking her gaze onto Zenyatta, she took in a breath before swooping in, quickly catching the attention of world-renound sniper Widowmaker, alongside her talon comrades and a Talon medic.  
Mercy let the Caduceus release its reviving aura, basking the pile in a bright yellow glow. She watched as all her comrades had risen to their feet, everything that had caused them to lose their life vanishing, being replaced with each of them in their strongest, healthiest states.  
The sound of the Widows Kiss.  
Angela quickly felt consciousness slipping from her, letting go of her staff and abruptly stopping mid-flight, skidding across the ground before stopping just in front of the Junkers, each breath becoming more labored and shallow. She knew getting up would be futile.  
The wound was a shot straight through the brain, dead center.  
Nothing would be able to stop the inevitable. She closed her eyes and the last of her breaths fade.

  
Reinhardt, and what was left of their strike team, stood in front of everyone, Reinhardt in the center, with McCree and Hanzo to his left and Genji and Zenyatta his right. In front of them was a casket, lavished lavished with red and white flowers, and open the reveal Angela, sythetic skin where her bullet wound was located. She was in a beautiful white dress with red lace, and it almost looked as if though she was sleeping.  
“During the Omnic Crisis,” Reinhardt began, “I lost many good Crusaders, including Balderiche, whos body and armor have successfully been retrieved. Angela Mercy Zielger brought everyone standing by me back from the dead, at the cost of her own life.” Rein began to tear up and had to stifle back some sobs before continuing.  
“She made a noble sacrifice few others would make, and for that we honor her. Her body and possessions shall be buried in her homeland of Switzerland. The Valkyire suit and the Caduceus Staff and Gun shall be kept in Watchpoint: Gibraltar, and are to no longer be used, and be displayed in her honor.”  
Reins breath hitched. “She will never be forgotten, and she will always be watching over us, wherever she is.”  
“She always said Heros Never Die, but I’m afraid a hero has died. One that never should have."

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not have made myself cry while writing this woo ps.  
> Anways, enjoy another oneshot, this one ALOT less cheery than the last one! Oneshots totally arent me procrastinating on my multichaper fics!


End file.
